Mercurymon
Mercurymon is one of the main antagonists in Digimon Frontier. Personality Mercurymon is a crafty, deceiving, manipulative and treacherous strategist who thinks of many strategies simultaneously. He always seen smiling diabolically, he is undoubtedly the most guileful, at least compared to the impulsive Ranamon. He is very fussy and overcritical when it comes to precisely explaining methods of battle and such. He also likes to speak rather Shakespearean, using words like; Thee, thy, nay, and anything else. Appearance Mercurymon is a Human Hybrid Level Digimon that resembles a cross between a flamboyant marionette and a robot. His body is covered in mirrors with two on his forearms that serve as shields, two the front and back sides of his abdomen, and one for a face. The only facial features he posesses are a set of bright red lips which carry over to his beast spirit form. ''Digimon Frontier'' Mercurymon was one of the 5 Digimon that served Cherubimon. He always attacks his enemy's weak points but his behavior outside of calculations is brittle. Mercurymon debuted along with Ranamon, and Arbormon while helping Grumblemon deal with Takuya and his friends who stole his Beast Spirit. During the fight, Mercurymon defeated Seraphimon with his Dark Reflection attack and scanned his data, but Zoe quickly grabbed his Digi-Egg for safety. Later, Mercurymon comes to Cherubimon and gives him Seraphimon’s Data, but scolds him for defeating him. It seemed that Mercurymon was planning to betray Cherubimon by using Seraphimon's data for himself and make him stronger than Cherubimon, but it wasn't fully confirmed. Later, while Takuya was away, J.P., Tommy, and Zoe were captured by Mercurymon and Ranamon, trying to make them talk. Koji tries to fend off Ranamon and Mercurymon himself, but he was still weakened from the previous battle with Duskmon. Takuya eventually returns to the Digital World to rescue his friends. With Takuya back in the game, the Digidestined manage to drive away Ranamon and Mercurymon. While Takuya was stuck in the maze of elements, he confronts Mercurymon. He lures Takuya into a dark church room. Mercurymon summons Seraphimon’s Data, and uses it to transform himself into ShadowSeraphimon. He attacks Takuya with his new strength, and is badly beaten. Takuya then manages to become Aldamon for the first time to defeat ShadowSeraphimon, reverting him back to Mercurymon. After Aldamon returned Seraphimon's Fractal Code (and was transported back to Seraphimon's Digi-Egg, Mercurymon returned to his mirror world, vowing revenge, thinking that he can still win. Aldamon melted the mirrors and Mercurymon was finally defeated by Aldamon by punching through his stomach. After Aldamon defeated Mercurymon, his spirit lives on in his Beast Spirit form Sakkakumon. Later Mercurymon later appeared as a purified Mercurymon at the Village of Beginnings, to help the other legendary warriors fight Crusadermon and Dynasmon. He also appeared when Susanoomon split into the ten Human Hybrids to slice through Lucemon Larva's body. Abilities and powers Mercurymon can reflect his opponents attacks in one mirror, and shoot the attacks back in reverse from the other mirror. He also has the ability to teleport. Attacks *'Dark Reflection' Quotes Gallery Mercurymon.jpg Trivia *Mercurymon is the only warrior who lost his human spirit before his beast spirit, as well as the only one that never Slide Digivolves. *Mercurymon is voiced by Daran Norris, who also did the voice of Sakkakumon, ShadowSeraphimon, and did other voices such as Knock Out in Transformers Prime. Navigation Category:Mastermind Category:Digimon Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Genderless Category:Hybrids Category:Master Orator Category:Successful Category:Humanoid Category:Thief Category:Sophisticated Category:Trickster Category:Traitor Category:Charismatic Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Revived Category:Possessed/Brainwashed